The Moon, Witches, Wizards, Endings,and Prophecies
by Megami Tsukino
Summary: Chapter 2! Life is settling down in Hogwarts, or so it seems. Could a silly hologram awaken the Sailor Moon that sleeps within Selenity?
1. Death of Usagi Tsukino

The Moon, Witches, Wizards, Endings, and  
Prophecies  
By Megami Tsukino  
  
Author's Notes: Hello! *smiles* This is my first EVER HP fanfic, and I'm a bit uneasy about it. Very uneasy, actually. Anyways, that shouldn't discourage you from reading it. Really. Trust me. :) You know what, I wanna know who actually reads this notes. Hhhhmmmm.......I know I do. That doesn't say much. Damn! This is really long. You people better stop reading..........NOW. No really, stop. STOP. Does no one listen to me?  
  
Disclaimer: STOP READI-Oh, you did. Good. Sailor Moon and Harry Potter don't belong to me, sadly. How do these people make up incredible stories like that anyway? The world may never know. Maybe it takes three licks. Ew. That wasn't funny.  
Prolouge-  
  
Sailor Moon breathed heavily as she wiped sweat from her brow. Her senshi uniform was almost in tatters from the intense heat of Lady Badyanu's Black Dream Hole. In her hands she held Chibiusa protectively, her future daughter's safety the only thing important to her right now. "I need that child's beautiful sugar energy! Hand her over now!" Badyanu screamed in rage again, and a funnel of fire burst from the looming black sphere into Sailor Moon's back, and she screamed in agony. Her long blond hair was now singed, and blood trickled from the numerous burns on her back, many now turning black. If she didn't do something soon........."Ginzuishou! Onegai!" Very slowly, as if building up strength, the dormant stone on her bow sprang to life with a brilliant display of white light. The whole world seemed, for that one moment, to glow. A transformation overtook the senshi, and she reappeared as Princess Serenity. Chibiusa,now Usagi Small Lady Serenity, weakly opened her eyes, the future ginzuishou also burning brightly. "Mama?" her little voice whispered, fighting off unconsciousness. "Hai, my little bunny. Everything will be alright, I promise," she gently reassured, and, hugging her tightly, teleported the pink haired child to the other senshi who were waiting on the fairy platform. "How dare you!" Badyanu bellowed, fury thick in the dark voice. Serenity shuddered, despite her hard exterior. 'I'll come out of this one, like all the rest. Chibiusa will be annoying as usual, and we'll continue to fight alongside Pegasus. It has to turn out right!' Another arrow of flames shot upon Serenity, but her might ginzuishou reflected it. Serenity smiled faintly. Yes, this battle would be won by the light. "You little brat! I'll teach you to defy me!" the dark queen roared with hatred and black power rushed forward to Serenity, but the Moon Princess closed her eyes in concentration and the ginzuishou met the power head on, the two colliding viciously. Mists swirled around the two major fighters, and Serenity's breath began to come in staggering gasps. "I'll defeat you! I will!" she screamed defiantly, and the ginzuishou grabbed more of her energy to combat against Lady Badyanu. Faintly she could hear the senshi below cheering her on, trying to encourage her. But it was too late...........if she was to win, she would have to fight this evil being with all her energy. Kami, it was painful. But still the lights battled, claws forming to destory each other. Serenity screamed half in pain, half in defiance. Badyanu chuckled heartedly, pouring another attack onto Serenity's ginzuishou. The princess smiled girmly.   
  
"Moon Crystal Power!"  
  
Suddenly the moon was in the sky, so beautiful. Its lights were comforting, almost talking to its blond haired princess. Serenity lifted a hand to the sky while smiling, embracing the moon with her heart and soul. So warm.........so sweet. Then the ginzuishou snatched the last of her life force away, and Serenity's breath stopped. One last cry erupted from Badyanu as the great ball of strength hit her, disintigrating the evil witch and all her doings. Everything seemed so still and quiet afterwards, silenting celebrating the great defeat. But a white princess's bouncy blue eyes glazed over, devoid of all life. Serenity felt her whole body shake violently, and the pain was so horrible! She would miss this world so much, this world of her friends, daughter, and lover. Why was she given this destiny anyways? Did she ever ask for it? And now she was paying for it, paying with her very life! But black mists enclosed around her mind, and her last conscious thought was 'Kami, please, I don't want to die.' And the famous ginzuishou disappeared, and Serenity's body was lowered to the ground, where the senshi were waiting expectantly.  
  
Sailor Mars fought the urge to pace impatiently. Why was the battle taking so long? What was that baka up to? Off to her left Mercury was clutching her hands close to her chest, trembling while she gazed longingly at the great black sky. Damn, where was she? And Jupiter's hand shook so badly, Mars felt sorry for her comrade. Venus was kneeling on the ground, eyes lifeless as she stared at the red concrete floor. Mars was worried, worried terribly. But this would work out. It always did. How many battles had they been through? This was just another one, simply to add to the collection of victories. She saw Neptune grasping Uranus's hand tightly, and the soldier of the winds looked pale and grim. Those two had always been close. More than partners actually. Mars fought a blush as she quickly turned her head. Then she heard it. A scream. A single, heart wrenching, ear splitting scream. And it came from her throat.  
  
It first started as a small circle of light in the sky, seemingly like any other star. Twinkling merrily with the others, but then it grew larger. Slowly it descended towards them, taking some shapeless form. Then they all saw a pair of blond pigtails and a long white elegant dress adorned with golden circles. The dress of their princess. No one dared move as her body moved closer, bathed in the most beautiful white light they had ever seen. Very slowly,as if cautious of its surroundings, the white light gently laid the inanimate form on the ground. Her eyes were open, staring blankly at the night sky. Her skin was so white, so deathly pale. Mars screamed, the first one to make a sound. Then Mercury was rushing forward, leaning down to check for a pulse. Finding none, she began CPR, desperately calling Usagi's name, then trying to call her Serenity. Tears washed from her saddened blue eyes, and she pounded the ground with her fists. Venus was shaking her head madly, covering her ears. Pluto was gripping Chibiusa tightly, afraid the little girl might disappear any minute. But the small princess strongly brushed Pluto aside and ran towards her mother, beginning to vanish along the way. She kneeled beside her and cried like the child she was, clutching at Serenity's cold hand. "You lied! You promised me everything was alright! You baka!" she whispered, and her form took an eerie outline before ceasing to exist. Where there had been a vibrant child, there was none now. Wiped from the timelines, to live on only in the memories of her friends from the past. Uranus and Neptune held each other tenderly, glistening tears streaming down their faces. How could this happen? They had won, but the price was too dear. "Pluto, is their any way? Any way at all.....?" Mercury choked out, and Pluto looked like she was about to shake her head, but then nodded with determination in her eyes. "I will go back in time. I will not let her die like this," the senshi of time vowed. But as she raised her gleaming garnet rod high, the entire thing vanished out of thin air. "I-I don't understand........the rod........"Pluto mumbled desperately, even trying to grab the rod out of space where it had been a moment before. All was lost. All hope, all love, all light. Mars dropped to her knees with a thud, looking blankly at her hands. This was all wrong! Kami, it was wrong! "Usagi, I'm so sorry."  
  
Mamoru sat up in bed, breathing deeply and covered in sweat. The light blue sheets clung to his skin, and he winced slightly at his wounded shoulder. "Usako........."he whispered, shaking his head. His princess was dead. But he had been appointed to protect her, and he had failed. If only.........that would be the only thing he had left now. His heart stung with a loss so deep that he could never love again. But he would avenge her, killing all those who would threaten this world. But life could never be the same. Kami, his love was dead! What had he done to deserve this? He screamed desperately and grabbed the sheets, sobbing violently. Dear Usako.   
  
************************Elsewhere in the universe************************  
A girl sprang up in bed, eyes wide and frightened as she stared ahead. Outside a voice called, "Honey? Are you alright? I heard you scream." She smiled tenderly. "I'm fine Mom. Just a little bad dream is all," she shouted back, relaxing in her bed. Her mother opened the door cautiously, peering in with a concerned face. "You sure? If yes, get some sleep, doll. We don't want to be late to Hogwarts." "Yes mother," Selenity said sarcastically, pulling the covers around her as she drifted into sleep.  
  
  
How was it? Good? Bad? (say bad and die) This is just a prolouge, you know. It will get better and WAY more interesting later on. I just wanted to see if it interested anyone other than little ol' me. And yes, Harry Potter is going to play the major part here, I just had to explain how things got started. Stick with me, k?  
Luvs, ~MT  
  
  



	2. The Meeting and Battle

The Moon, Witches, Wizards, Endings, and Prophecies  
By Megami Tsukino  
  
A/N-Hey! Here's the first chapter! I hope it meets everyone's standards of a good fic, but I don't know. Thanx to the people who reviewed my last story,  
Peace  
Charmsangel  
Mayleesa  
You're the best!  
Disclaimer: Yadda, yadda, yadda. I don't own anything but the plot. J.K. Rowling and Naoko Takeuchi are goddesses. Please send them money. And candy. And cookies. And toes. ????????? I didn't just say that, did I? Oh dear God, I did.   
  
Chapter 1- The Meeting and Battle  
  
Selenity yawned wearily as she sat up in bed,annoyingly flipping a blonde strand of hair over her shoulder. Blue eyes danced as she bounded up, practically dancing around the room. "Hogwarts!" she squealed aloud, falling backwards clumsily while giggling. How long had she dreamed of attending a wizarding school? It seemed like ages beyond her fifteen years. Her mother had decided to raise her in the crafts herself, and Selenity desperately wanted to be with others her age and learn the things her mother couldn't teach. But her mother always said no, until just the other day. She would never forget.  
  
************FLASHBACK***************************  
Selenity was flipping through the radio stations one rainy afternoon, upset that the weather had turned out so awful. From the kitchen came the sounds of her mother washing dishes, humming to herself busily. Fidgeting restlessly, she trudged to the white washed door and carelessly flung it open, happy to breathe the fresh air. Little raindrops splattered unceremoniously on her nose and hair, and she flapped them away while laughing out loud. It was a comforting sound, the gentle pitter patter of the rain. Selenity smiled serenely, leaning on the railing of her front porch. The wood creaked in protest, and she turned green, thinking that she shouldn't have had that extra chocolate. After a few moments of quiet, she calmed and gradually relaxed back on the rail. "Rain, rain, rain," she sighed softly, waving a hand through the watery storm. Imagine her surprise when a letter had fallen from the sky and plopped into her hand. A quick shriek was all she got out before curiousity took the better of her. Cradling the letter she walked back into the house, slamming the door behind her. After some examining, she grinned like a cheshire cat. This was a letter from Hogwarts. A letter to her. " 'Dear Miss Selenity Chrys,' " she read aloud, beaming at the cursive scripture. She glanced up momentarily and caught a shadow looming over her. "Mother!" she said crossly, before biting her tongue and grinning sheepishly. Mrs. Chrys held out her palm expectantly, and grumbling, Selenity gingerly placed her precious letter in the woman's hand. After a quick scolding to her daughter, she opened it, reading it first silently,then out loud to Selenity, who was twitching from impatience.   
" 'Selenity,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have hereby been admitted to Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardy. We are aware of your special circumstances, and are willing to let you enter as a fifth year, after a proper sorting with the first years. Here is a list of everything you will need.  
Albus Dumbledore.' "  
Selenity's blue eyes were wide as she stared at the paper. It seemed like hours as she she finally snapped out of her daze. "Can I go Mother? Please?" she pleaded, hope tinging her voice. Flora Chrys groaned as she set down the papers. "We had this same discussion when the letter came when you were eleven, dear. Must we go through it again?" Flora argued irritably, and her daughter's eyes began to water. "I know you think I'll get hurt, but Voldemort died years ago when Harry Potter bested him! That's in the past, why punish me in the present?" Selenity shot back, steel in her voice. She had to be strong, she wasn't going to let this opportunity pass! Flora had gone very pale, eyes wide as saucers. "He killed your father! Isn't that enough reason for you to not go to the same school as that man did?" Flora shouted, desperation climbing into her words. Selenity defiantly shook her head. Mrs. Chrys let out a long breath, cradling her head in her hands. Minutes passed in silence, and the child dared not move. Finally, in barely a whisper, Flora Chrys choked out, "Get your things, we're going to Diagon Valley."  
*********************PRESENT*************************  
She smiled at the memory, fondly gazing at the letter that was now proudly displayed on her desk. "Selenity? Selene, darling?" her mother questioned before entering the door, tenderly looking over her sloppy child. Selenity grinned in embarassment, hastily standing to greet her mother. "My child, are you always late?" Flora joked as she cast a sorrowful glance at the suitcase and broom propped against the bed. Oh how she'd miss her baby girl. "I'm fine, Mom. Just need to get ready! And I'm not late," she ended in a huff, running hurriedly into the bathroom. Shaking her head, Mrs. Chrys opened a few drawers, looking around the few clothes that remained for something that her daughter could wear. "Here we go," she said to herself as she pulled out a silver short sleeved shirt and black jeans. "Thanks Mom!" Selenity said cheerfully as she bounded back into the room. Flora grabbed her by the shoulders, looking into the pure blue eyes. After a moment she hugged her daughter close, feeling tears of sadness, pride, and joy run down her cheeks.  
******************Hogwarts, Dining Hall*****************  
Harry Potter shifted annoyingly in the purple cushioned chair, casting a bored glance around the vast dining hall. Things were already prepared for arrival of the first years and other returning students, while Harry was already here. A week ago, still hating living with the Dursleys when Voldemort was loose, a knock had come at the door. His Uncle Vernon beat him to the door, who answered after catching his breath. "Hello, I'm looking for one Harry Potter," a man with half-moon spectacles had asked politely, smiling as Harry stuck his out from under Vernon's arm. Albus Dumbledore had personally come to collect Harry and take him to get supplies, then let him live in the school until it officially started. Vernon eagerly agreed, happy to get rid of the queer old man and Harry all in one breath. It was all for his ultimate safety, as Dumbledore had explained later on. Made enough sense, he thought. But it had been terribly boring, and still was! His eyes looked at the ornamental clock. Still ten minutes to go! Should he maybe go outside to wait and greet Ron and Hermione? He missed them horribly, despite the frequent owl letters. No, Albus said wait in here. There was something he was supposed to do later on, though Dumbledore refused to say what. Mysterious old cook, he thought affectionately.   
CRASH!  
Harry jumped instinctively, shivering as he listened for the familiar footsteps of students clamoring to get out of the rain and into the school. He imagined Malfoy drenched and miserable, and smirked pleasantly. Malfoy was always a thorn in his side, and his father was a death eater. Harry had been surprised when Albus had continued to let Malfoy go to the school, but the elder had said the reason would soon play out. Harry frowned as he remembered last year, when everything had crumbled around them. Voldemort was back, stronger than ever, with vengeance on the brain. One student was already dead, Cedric Diggory. He squinted his eyes to stop the fresh tears, instead concentrating on ways to imagine the death lord's painful death. Nothing had happened all summer, and if the person's involved knew anything, they didn't say. Harry had asked Dumbledore about it, and he said Voldemort was planning, planning something big. Which made Harry more nervous, but he tried to be the brave hero everyone thought he was. How could anyone sit still, knowing that the most powerful Dark Lord ever was back again, quietly planning to take over the wizarding world?   
"It's cold! How long can it take to open the door?"  
"Where's Potter?"  
"Who cares?"  
"I'm hungry!"  
"Please let us in already! I don't like the way Peeves is looking at me!"  
"Wuss."  
Harry smiled as the various voices drifted in, some he recognized, some he didn't. In a few short seconds friends, enemies, and strangers would charge in, wet and tired, fully ready for some food. As if responding to his thoughts, Professor McGonagall appeared through the doors, dozens of students filing in after her. Ron's red hair stood out easily, practically running to sit beside Harry. Hermione was soon on the other side of him, grinning. "Oi! Harry! Boy, I've missed ya, bud. Usually I see you sometime during the summer, but not this year. And everyone's been busy with you know what," Ron ended in a whisper, face darkening before he perked up. "Can't wait for the food!" Hermione shook her head while Harry burst out laughing, lightly smacking Ron on the back. "Harry, how was your summer?" Hermione asked as she scolded Ron, who had quieted by now. "Ok, I guess. About as good as it can get with the Dursleys. I've actually been here for a week, Dumbledore brought me. Said there was something I needed to do. Didn't say what, though," he responded, eyes in thought for a moment. Hermione gave him an inquisitive look before shrugging and looking as everyone settled into their respective tables. Draco Malfoy glowered at them from the Slytherin table, but Harry rolled his eyes and looked excitedly towards the back door as the first years stumbled in. It was always interesting to watch the Sorting, and Harry had only seen one other than his own sorting, and that was last year. He quickly shook his head; he didn't want to remember anything about last year right now. Dumbledore, headmaster of the school, stood to silence the children. With a wave of his hand, a chair appeared along with a battered old hat, which Harry knew was more special than it looked. In a loud clear voice, the hat began singing, telling the story and qualities of each founder of Hogwarts. At the end, everyone burst into applause, including the trio at the Gryffindor table. Then McGonagall stepped forward, parchment in hand.  
"Aaron, Lauren!"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
"Austin, Brian!"  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
And the list continued, with applause from the tables receiving new members. Harry spotted Dumbledore a few times, who looked apprehensive each time. The dancing blue eyes were always glancing at the door nervously, and he even shifted once. Harry had never seen him so nervous.   
"Zachery, Justin!"  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
And everyone began to settle down, breaking into conversation. Harry watched as Dumbledore's eyes widened in something akin to fear, and arose, walking briskly to the door. A few pair of eyes followed him, and Snape stood up from the teachers table and began to follow, when the front door banged open, a flash of lightning illuminating a black cloaked figure in the doorway. For a moment everyone in the hall froze, before the figure removed its hood, revealing a blond haired blue eyed girl, somewhere in her teens. Her hair was done in the weirdest style, two bun pigtails on top of her head. "Sorry I'm late!"she squealed and was about to run into the room when she slipped, shrieking in fright. But in a flash Severus Snape was beside her, holding the girl up while he scolded her in annoyance. She smiled brightly at Snape, saying something to him that Harry couldn't hear. Dumbledore had a look of relief on his face, striding back to the head table.   
"Everyone, we have a new student who will be a fith year here, after her sorting."  
Snape's arm was linked with the girl's and he lead her to the chair, which she hesitantly sat in. McGonagall was stern as ever as she called out the last name.  
"Chrys, Selenity!"  
As she was about to put the hat on her head, a crack of lightning lit the great hall, and they were all plunged into darkness. Children began to scream, and Harry grabbed onto Ron and Hermione, fearing the worst. Snape's cold voice shouted above it all, urgent and calm. "Selenity! SELENE!" A very small voice answered back, "Here Snape-san!" Then Dumbledore hollered commandingly, "Calm down! CALM DOWN!" Several children did so, but there was an occasional whimper.   
"Everything is alright," he assured calmly, but a sick laughter echoed throughout the hall, and the screaming started again.   
"Is everything really alright, Albus? I think not."  
Harry froze and grasped tightly at his two companions, trembling in fright. He knew that voice. Dear God, he knew that voice! "Voldemort," he whispered, and he could feel Ron and Hermione stiffen. A green light instantly shone around a tall black haired figure, who was sneering at the cowering children. "Disgraceful," he muttered, glaring reproachfully at them all. Harry shrank into his seat, fear gripping hi so tightly he could barely move. "Leave, Voldemort," Dumbledore commanded, stepping in front of Snape and Selenity. Several students gasped, and there was a chain reaction of strangled cries of despair and horror. "As soon as I have what is rightfully mine," the Dark Lord answered simply, giving a meaningful glance at Selenity, who tried to hide behind Snape. "This is MY school," Dumbledore retorted crisply, normally bright eyes darkening dangerously. "Don't be stupid, Albus. There's no way you could beat me, or any of your other little stooges," Voldemort said, motioning the other tensed teachers. Then he laughed and pointed directly at Harry Potter, who gasped in surprise. "And I don't think he'll be of much help either."   
"Hey!" shouted Ron defensively, then recoiled as Voldemort reeled on him.  
"How DARE you speak sharply to me! Reap what you sow, boy."  
Harry screamed and pushed them both out of the way as sickly green light smashed into the table, turning it to tiny splinters. But Voldemort was done with them, and was once again glaring at Dumbledore and Snape, who was trying to hide te girl. "Out of my way, mongrels," he spat and Dumbledore and Snape went flying into the opposite walls, leaving a thin streak of blood as they slid down the wall. Selenity screamed and rushed towards them foolishly, but Voldemort attacked her, and she fell whimpering to the ground. "You're mean," she said defiantly in a small voice, wincing at her injuries. Voldemort gave an amused snort. Harry blinked rapidly, looking to his right to see Ron unconscious, but still breathing. Hermione was leaning over Ron, gently shaking his shoulders. "Stay here," Harry demanded as he got up and started running, and Hermione cried softly, "Harry! Wait!" But it was too late, the famous Harry Potter skidded to an unsteady halt in front of the new girl, who was nursing a small cut on her forehead. Voldemort stopped in his tracks, snarling at the boy. "You will die now!" he hissed, raising his wand. Hermione screamed desperately, and Harry's blood ran cold. So this was how it was going to end? He saw the green light, and wondered briefly if this was how it had been for his lost parents. Well, I'll be joining them soon, at least.   
"NO!"  
Selenity stood and ran in front of the boy who lived, barely having a moment to scream before the attack slammed into her. She was dead before she hit the ground.  
"Oh my God," someone whispered, no one daring to move. Even Voldemort was speechless, his hand trembling in astonishment. Harry then dropped to his knees, shivering as he began to shake the girl's shoulders, calling softly for her to answer. Suddenly her eyes fluttered, a glossy deep blue. Harry was frozen to the spot as she rose, skin cold and pale. She seemed to be looking at something else altogether. "Ginzuishou, onegai."  
A brilliant light flooded the hall, and a stone appeared at her breast. "I am Princess Serenity, heir to the Moon Kingdom throne," she stated superiorly, clothes melting away to reveal a glimmering white dress. Harry gaped in awe, and turned to see that Dumbledore had awakened. Voldemort growled and disappeared, leaving a small trace of green light. The girl, Princess Serenity, looked around quickly before muttering in a paniced voice, "Rei-chan? Ami? Minako? Mako-chan?" Then she fell to the ground, energy burned out. The ginzuishou, as she had called it, shone brightly, blinding Harry for a moment.  
When he opened his eyes, he was standing beside Dumbledore, watching as Selenity placed the hat on her head.   
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
His table cheered, welcoming the new girl with open arms. Harry saw that she now had a sparkling stone on a golden chain around her neck. "She has forgotten what has happened, as have everyone else. Only three remember. You, me, and the Dark Lord.I don't know what power she holds. But she, young Harry Potter, is yours to look after as we prepare," he ordered calmly, turning to leave. Harry stared incredously up at the wise man, blinking disbelievingly. "Me? Why me?"  
  
Hello! This is another short, bad fic. Sorry to all who read it. Not! I'm very cocky, and love my writing. No, not that either. I think I'm stuck somewhere in the middle. I'd love for more than two people to review, if you please. *whimpers* No one likes my stories! Well, story actually. But more to come, I promise! Did I mention I love reviews?  



	3. Senshi Emerge!

The Moon, Witches, Wizards, and Prophecies  
Megami Tsukino  
  
Chapter 2- SENSHI EMERGE!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them. *yawn* not feeling very witty.  
  
Thanx to all who reviewed! Oh, wait, no one did review my last chapter! Boy,that's sad. But keep on truckin'!  
  
Harry watched as Selenity walked down the hall, trying to balance the different books under her arms. Her long blonde hair was still done in buns, and his eyes gazed at the stone around her neck. It caught the sunlight every so often, seeming to wink at Harry. No one would ever suspect that the seemingly harmless stone had brought a girl back to life and made hundreds of cowering students forget everything. Now only Dumbledore, Voldemort, and himself knew about it. It was only last night, but it seemed like so long ago. Harry shuddered at the memory of the girl staring lifelessly up at him, dead at the hands of the Dark Lord. Dumbledore had been very upset when Voldemort had gotten through, and was to this very second creating new spells on the castle. No way could that man get in now. Harry sighed. So Voldemort was stronger, and still getting stronger. But how had he known about this girl, this one lone girl? He snapped out of his thoughts as she dropped her books, cursing loudly. The corner of his lips quirked, and he walked up to her as she began to restack her books. "Need some help?" he asked politely, and she spun around quickly. Selenity squealed with embarassment and lowered her head, feeling heat rise to her cheeks. Harry Potter was asking her if he could help! She must have been a complete retard! "Um, yeah, sure. I mean, if you want to,"she ended hurriedly, turning around to hide her flaming face. Harry smiled crookedly as he gathered half of her books while she clumsily took the other half. "What class do you have first?" he asked as they walked down the hall, himself easily balacing the books. "Well," she answered, uncomfortably shifting the books, "Transfiguration, I think." Harry's smile broadened into a boyish grin. He's so cute! Selenity felt another blush. "Me too!" Harry announced eagerly, then sobered as he remembered Dumbledore saying he was to look after Selenity. He probably had all his classes with her. Well, maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.........his green eyes glittered as he smiled at her again. She seemed nice enough. They stopped as they entered the great dining hall, now occupied by the hundreds of students. Conversation buzzed in their ears, nothing coherent amongst the many words. "Wanna sit with me, Ron, and Hermione?" he offered as she eyed the room shyly. She nodded quickly, eager to have a place in the new school. They ducked and dodged through the different aisles until Harry spotted Ron and Hermione and motioned for Selenity to follow.   
  
"Hey Harry! Oh, hi, Selenity was it?" Ron asked uncertainly, and the girl nodded in confirmation. Harry sat beside Ron, then cocked his head to the chair next to him which Selenity quickly occupied. "So, where did you go to school before coming to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked curiously, stopping only to chew on a mouthful of crispy bacon. "I was home schooled before coming here. My mother wouldn't let me come to school, she said it was dangerous," Selenity explained, laughing as food magically POPPED! onto her plate. Harry shook his head. Her mother knew more than Selenity thought she did. The child may be in more danger now than she ever was at home. Was Dumbledore's idea a good one? "It must be exciting here at Hogwarts, what with all the going-ons," Selenity continued with a touch of awe in her tinkling voice. Harry found himself listening so he could hear her talk. He felt butterflies flapping insanely fast in his stomach and gulped hurriedly, turning to look at the tapestries. Hermione shot him an odd look before turning back to the conversation with Selenity. "Selenity. What an unusual name. Does it mean anything?" she questioned, placing her napkin on the empty plate. The blonde girl quickly swallowed some pumpkin juice before saying, "Well, it's actually a longer version of 'Selene.' My mother calls me that a lot. Selene was the Greek goddess of the moon." Harry's face suddenly became alert. The moon?  
  
"I am Princess Serenity, heir to the Moon Kingdom throne."  
  
"That's really neat. I bet my name doesn't mean anything cool," Ron muttered, wallowing in self pity. Selenity giggled at the comment. "Oh Ron, you play too much," Hermione scolded and Ron scowled, sticking his tongue out at the brunette. "Selene, huh?" Harry said, ignoring the feuding couple. Selenity turned her eyes back to Harry, causing her silky hair to swish a little around her face and neck. "Yeah," she answered slowly, as if in a trance. Her lips were parted slightly, and Harry felt himself moving closer towards her, their lips almost touching until the stone on her chest started pulsating. Selene gasped and pulled back with a start, staring in wonderment at the stone. When had she gotten that? Luckily, owls began swooping in from the ceiling, dropping packages into various students laps. One landed in Harry's hand, and he looked at it oddly before opening it. There had been no writing on the front other than 'Harry Potter.' He quizically studied the scripture inside, paling at the words.  
  
Harry-  
Dumbldedore told me what happened last night. I saw Voldemort a few days ago, but I thought I was dreaming. Harry, things are becoming dangerous, very dangerous. A girl died last night. But yet that girl is still here with us. Protect her while being cautious of her, Harry. I'm moving in with Hagrid.  
Sirius  
  
Harry's eyes widened as the card vanished, leaving thin air within his grasp. Selene was calling his name, waving her hand in front of his face. "Harry? Harry? Are you alright?" she asked, concern in her vibrant blue eyes. He snapped back to reality and smiled at her. "I'm fine, Selene. We might want to head to transfiguration."  
  
Harry groaned as he headed for potions. There was nothing wrong with the class itself, just the teacher. Head of the Slytherin House, Snape had to be the most greasy slimeball of them all. He looked up from his gloom and eyed the hallway for Selene. Now where was she? He spotted her a few yards away, giggling at something with Hermione. Girls, what's always so funny? Both waved cheerily at him. Harry stepped in tow with girls, trudging into the potions classroom. Ron came in a few momens later, and they all buddied up, Harry with Ron, Hermione with Selene. Snape stalked in, glaring at the usual trio, but softening a little at Selene. "Today I will choose your lab partners," he grinned at the kids, who shrank away. Snape dramatically cleared his throat, which made Selene giggled. She stopped abruptly as he glared dangerously at her. Harry couldn't help but feel sympathy as she lowered herself into her chair.  
  
"Potter, Crabbe."  
  
"Weasely, Goyle."  
  
"Granger, Parvarti."  
  
"Chrys.........Malfoy."  
  
Harry made a face at the arrangements, especially with Selene and Malfoy, that piece of dung. And Crabbe, indeed! Harry groaned inwardly. How could the year get worse? "Didn't you hear me Potter, I said move!" Snape screeched, piercing Harry with his dagger like eyes. Blushing as the kids chuckled at his misfortune, he hurried next to Crabbe, who grinned maliciously. Maybe the seating would change? Harry sneaked a peak at Selene, who was holding out her hand to Malfoy. Surprisingly, the other boy took it, shaking it in greeting.  
  
Selene raised an eyebrow at the intructions Snape was giving. Her mother always went slow! Snape-san was rushing through them! She stared at the other students, almost sighing wistfully at how they immediately got things. ALMOST. If she made another noise she was afraid the teacher would embarass her in front of the whole class, like poor Harry. She didn't even realize Snape had finished talking until that boy, Draco, nudged her with his elbow. "Were you even paying attention?" he hissed while gathering the necessary things. Selene blushed and answered in hushed tones, "I couldn't really follow." Draco snorted, muttering something under his breath. Selene's eyes flared to life. Why that-! Frowning, she pinched his arm. He jumped at turned his accusing narrowed eyes at her. She, however, was trying to look busy by reading the potions book(upside down, ruining her innocent look.) "Don't play dumb with me," Draco snarled, and Selene burst out laughing, while Malfoy's eyes widened in astonishment. She sobered quickly at the thought of Snape. "Ok, what are we supposed to do?" she said suddenly, and Malfoy shook his head as he explained rather annoyingly. "We're going to create an image of ourselves, or possibly someone close to us by adding newt-" he continued with the ingredients, finishing with, "and add a drop of blood to give it our essence." Selene grimaced. "Isn't that a bit dangerous?" she inquired, eyeing the tiny sewing needle warily. Draco shrugged as he asked her for the ingredients, which she hurriedly handed over. Already life-size images were popping up all over the dungeon-like classroom. She smiled at Harry's, then frowned at Crabbe's. Ew. "Ok, give me the needle," Malfoy demanded, and the girl hesitated before handing it over. She cringed as he pricked himself and a drop of blood oozed out and into the cauldron. Suddenly an image of Draco Malfoy was standing in front of her, smirking. "Your turn," Malfoy sneered, and she stuck her tongue out at him before gulping and pricking herself. She immediately yelped and sucked on her finger, scowling at the deed. She heard Malfoy cough almost in embarassment. Getting curious, she turned to loook at her image-which really wasn't her. A little girl, about 9, maybe 10, was grinning at her, pink hair done in cone odangoes. "Is that what you looked like when you were little?" she heard Malfoy snicker, but shrugged it off. The little girl was so kawaii! Red eyes danced playfully as she pointed at Selene and said in mirth, "Usagi no baka!" She giggled again. Selene blinked in recognition. Who was this? The image fizzed to reveal a scandously clad young woman with raven hair. Violet eyes were set in a stubborn face. She rolled her eyes at Selene, shaking her head in almost mock disapproval. The images changed again and again, and she was vaguely aware of the dozens of eyes staring at her and the holograms. It kept going before coming to a halt on a girl with blond odangoes, clothed in a shimmering white dress. Selene stood in front of the image, holding a hand to her look-alike while her other 'self' did the same. Then it disappeared in a POOF! and a few kids snickered. "That was a very interesting display, Chrys. But do try to do one of yourself?"Snape ordered. Selene nodded numbly while she and Malfoy started another potion.  
  
Harry stifled a yawn as he sank into the Gryffindor common room chair. Ron and Hermione were playing chess next to him, and he smiled as they argued whether a move was legal or not. Would those two ever open their eyes? Before him the fire crackled and spit, dancing wildly. He found himself lost in thoughts while staring at the searing flames, which never dimmed. That's why he jumped when he felt a pressure against his leg. Harry looked into the glassy eyes of Selene, who was leaning onto Harry's legs, head resting on his thigh. "I'm SO tired!" she complained grumpily, respositioning herself against Harry. He laughed as she drowsily lowered her eyelids, complaining about the things they were learning. "You know, Snape's not as bad as everyone thinks he is," she stated to Harry, turning around to look at him. He opened his mouth to object, then shrugged and lazily looked into the fire. "Harry, how did it feel?" she asked rather hesitantly, looking away from him again. He raised an eyebrow. "How did what feel?"  
  
"When you fought Voldemort."  
  
He choked back a cry. Why? he cried in his head. Drawing a deep breath, he answered, "I was scared. And I felt.......have you ever lost all hope? I thought I was going to die. And he's still out there, which makes me feel even more frightened and helpless. And I feel ashamed." Selene, without looking at him, gave his knee a reassuring squeeze, burying her face in his leg. For minutes, perhaps hours, they stayed like that, eyes locked on the roaring flames in front of them. He snapped out of it as Selene yawned rather loudly, almost falling backwards. "Time for bed," he ordered briskly, standing and yanking her up with him. She glared at him before yawning again. "Meanie," she accused darkly while he supported her with an arm around her waist. "Yell at me tomorrow."  
  
Darkness enveloped the room, with only a pale strip of moonlight drifting through the window to illuminate the girl sleeping restlessly in her bed. Blond hair framed her soft face, while sweat trickled down her forehead. She let out a low cry of despair.   
  
Selene looked around her, taking in the new surroundings. Blackness gripped every corner of her mind, and she clutched desperately to try to fight it off. She screamed once, thrashing wildly about. Suddenly everything went still, and a dark man stood in front of her. His black eyes gazed fiercely all over her, leaving her feeling hot where he had been. Evil radiated from his very essence and she shivered. Slowly he descended upon her, and she wanted so desperately to run but found her legs paralyzed. Tears ran down her pale cheeks as he stroked her with the back of his hand. Smiling he leaned down and captured her lips with his, snaking his hands around her midsection. She wanted to scream and fight as he violated her, but nothing helped. Gently, but with a purpose, he lowered her to the ground....................  
  
Selene gasped as she bolted up in bed, sheets clinging to her damp form. Her hands trembled violently, and she held them close to her chest to calm herself. God, what was that all about? A shadow creeped from the door and she fought down her fear. She hurriedly tried to recall where she had put her wand when she caught sight of blazing green eyes. "Harry, for goodness sakes, you scared me!" she accused, trying to throw a pillow at him. He grabbed her wrist playfully and sat beside her, leaning closer to her as she shivered again. "You had a nightmare." It wasn't a question.   
  
"It was nothing, really."  
  
Harry brought a hand to her face and gently wiped away the tears Selene didn't know she had been shedding. Weeping, she curled up into his arms.  
  
*********Two Months Later***************  
  
Harry switched his books from on arm to the other, grumbling at the homework McGonagall had given them. Things would never change. He felt lighter these days, as if a heavy burden had been lifted from his heart. No word or attacks from Voldemort. Maybe when Selene used her stone that night, he was stripped of his powers. It could happen. Sirius had already moved in with Hagrid, and Harry visited him often. Harry couldn't hide a smile as he pictured Ron and Hermione that one night in the common room, when they thought everyone had left. He knew Ron loved Hermione, and vice versa. And Selene...........she was as bubbly and hyper as ever. And ever since that night she had the nightmare, he had consented to bring a bedroll and sleep on the floor next to her. She slept peacefully each night. Harry sighed. He hoped life could stay this wonderful forever. "Harry!" The boy who lived dropped his books and nearly fell over as a blond slammed into his back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He chuckled quietly before turning to give her a scolding. "We're going to be late for potions," he warned, leaning over to pick up his books. Selene giggled and nodded eagerly, and he shook his head as they headed for Snape's class.  
  
Selene, still happy about her "accidental run-in" with Harry, hurriedly slipped into her seat beside Draco. The pale Slytherin boy beside her pulled her pigtail, teasing her affectionately. Though Harry and Malfoy still loathed one another with a passion(Selene groaned inwardly remembering one of their fights this year involving worms), she had gotten along well with both. Severus Snape stood at the head of the class, staring down at all of the students. "Today we're going to put together a potion to scare an enemy. You've all worked with boggarts, correct?"he stopped, watching as the class nodded, "well, in the event you are not more powerful than your opponent, you can try tricking your way out. However, the spell can be broken the same way as a boggart can be disarmed: laughter. It's that simple. Now, get to work. I want it completed by the end of class."  
  
Selene turned to Malfoy and groaned. "I hate spiders!" she whined, already reaching for the proper ingredients. The Slytherin was silent. "Well, this is the part where you tell me what you're afraid of," Selene offered, waiting rather impatiently. Draco muttered something under his breath. The corners of Selene's mouth quirked ever so slightly. "I'm sorry, didn't quite catch that."  
  
"Cats."  
  
Selene stifled a laugh and began brewing her potion, which didn't call for much in case needed for a wizard battle. She used it on Malfoy, and sure enough, a grey kitten mewed innocently in front of him. He jumped from his chair, gulping nervously. Very slowly, he let out a brave chuckle, smirking triumphantly as the kitten POPPED! out of existance with a shrieking mew. Grinning devilishly, he threw his potion at her, and waited for the spiders. It didn't come. Instead a woman with wavy red hair and green eyes stood there, laughing at Selene. The girl blinked in astonishment, gazing quizically at the image. She turned to Malfoy, who shrugged and whispered something about leaving out an ingredient. Selene rolled her eyes at the image, who then began to speak. "Your friends are dead and your lover is mine. You're nothing, pitiful little Princess Serenity." The girl's blood ran cold, and she backed up. Her heartbeat rose rapidly, and she could feel drops of sweat slide down the back of her neck. Across the room, Harry heard 'Serenity' and gulped. Could it be.....?  
  
"You witch.......I'll kill you!" Letting out a battle cry, Selene surged forward, punching the woman in the face. She clutched the brilliant stone around her neck so tightly her knuckles were white. Sneering, the woman got up. "You can't defeat Beryl, queen of the dark kingdom!"  
At this, the girl began shrieking madly, hollering names only Harry could remember her saying those months ago. "Selene! SELENE!" He called to her, gripping her shoulders with a firm hand. Her eyes had lost their focus and she was ranting. Screaming, she flung Harry across the wall, turning back to face Beryl. The students, cowering, were watching with fear, while Snape sent one to get Dumbledore. He himself stood back, afraid of the girl's wrath. "Minna! Minna! MINNA!!!" Selene cried sorrowfully, rocking back and forth even as Snape quietly magicked the woman, 'Beryl', away. Dumbledore came rushing in, slightly out of breath and cheeks flushed. He ran for Selene, but was knocked backwards by a field around her. "MINNA!!" she called again, tears running down her cheeks. The crystal burst to life, lighting the entire castle for only a second. When the brilliance died down, three women stood in front of them, clad in sailor uniforms. They clustered together, looking warily at the Hogwarts students. Then the black haired girl turned to the sobbing form of Selene, and gasped. "U-Usagi-san? USAGI!!!"Sailor Saturn shouted, clutching the teal haired woman's arm. "M-masaka......Otamo? Koneko?"Sailor Uranus questioned with a shivering voice, kneeling beside the blond. Weeping, Selene threw herself into her arms as Saturn and Neptune started crying, leaning down to clutch their princess.  
END OF CHAPTER 3  
  
Well? What'd ya think? Oh please! Someone review, k????  
  
  
  



End file.
